Interpol
Interpol é unha banda de indie rock procedente de Nova York formada no ano 1998. Historia O embrión de Interpol naceu cando Daniel Kessler e un colega chamado Greg resolveron xuntarse para tocar algunhas cancións, con Daniel na guitarra e Greg na batería. Máis tarde, Daniel coñeceu ao baixista e teclista Carlos "D" Dengler, e este entrou no grupo tamén. Para finalizar, Daniel convidou a Paul Banks, que coñecera nunha tempada en París, para se xuntar ao grupo. Unha única visita de Paul ao estudio onde Daniel, Greg e Carlos tocaban foi suficiente para que el se interesase e integrase na banda. Nacía así Interpol, en 1998. A banda pasou algún tempo traballando duro, tocando en estudios, ensaiando e desenvolvendo pouco a pouco o seu son. En 2000, Greg deixou o grupo por razóns persoais, dando lugar a Sam Fogarino. Daniel coñecía a Sam dunha tenda de discos. Ao final dese mesmo ano chegan os primeiros lanzamentos da banda: a través do selo escocés Chemikal Underground, Interpol lanzou un EP que formaba parte dunha serie chamada FukdID, e despois participou dun recopilatorio chamado "Clooney Tunes", organizada polo selo Fierce Panda. No ano seguinte, a banda xa tiña conseguido un certo grao de recoñecemento, o que lles permitíu ser elexidos como banda de apertura de xente como Trail of Dead, The Delgados e Arab Strap. No ano de 2001 continuou a ascensión do grupo, cando participaron nas famosas John Peel Sessions e pasaron a ter unha certa difusión nas radios europeas. En novembro de 2001, ao lado dos productores Peter Katis e Gareth Jones, a banda entrou no estudio Tarquin (un antigo manicomio infantil), en Connecticut, para comezar a gravar aquilo que sería un dos máis antolóxicos disco de estrea dos últimos tempos. Turn on the Bright Lights, o debut de Interpol, saiu en agosto do ano seguinte e conquistou de maneira case unánime a crítica e o público ao redor do mundo. A pesares das frecuentes comparacións con Joy Division e o post-punk británico en xeral, a banda traballa a súa atmosfera sombría e sonoridade densa de maneira orixinal e ben apoiada na competencia técnica dos seus membros. Interpol xa destacou o suficiente para ser apreciado e respetado pola súa música. O presente de Interpol é brillante e seu futuro, altamente prometedor. Despois de moitos directos chegou a hora da importante proba do segundo disco. Antics é lanzado no 2004, novamente ben recibido por crítica e público, pero sen o entusiasmo do debut de dous anos atrás. Con Antics, Interpol garante a súa reputación dunha das máis competentes bandas actuais e suxire unha carreira de moi bos discos aínda por vir. Discografía Álbumes * Turn on the Bright Lights - 2002 (Matador) * Antics - 2004 (Matador) * Our Love to Admire - 2007 (Capitol Records, Parlophone) EPs *''Fukd I.D. #3'' - 2000 (Chemikal Underground) *''Precipitate EP'' - 2001 (autoeditado) *''Interpol EP'' - 2002 (Matador) *''The Black EP'' - 2003 (EMI) *''Interpol Remix EP'' - 2005 (Matador) Ligazóns * Páxina oficial (en inglés) Category:Bandas de New York